Dear Santa
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: DS letters to Santa


_December 1__st__ 1995_

Dear Santa,

My name is Daniel Humphrey. I've been really really good this year. I helped my mommy feed Jenny, my new little sister and I always help my daddy set the table. Can you please bring me snow? We didn't get snow last year so I got really sad. I love snow, its very white. Do you like snow? Can you also bring Jenny a Barbie? She keeps dressing up Cedric and I don't think he likes it. Thank you! Hope you don't get lost because we moved houses.

Sincerely,

Dan

--

Dear Santa,

My name is Serena. I've been really really good this year, my nanny told me so! I really hope that you give me presents, we learned all about you and Rudolph in my class. Blair was busy playing with Nate though so she didn't listen, but I did! For this Christmas, can you get Natie to play with me more than Blair? He always plays with Blair and then I have to play with Chuck. Chuck doesn't like me very much. I think.

Love,

Serena

_December 1st, 1997_

Dear Santa,

Its Dan again. I've been super good this year. Thank you so much Cedric's new clothes last year! He really liked them. He also liked the Santa hat. It was really really cool. Can you bring me a teenage mutant ninja turtle? They're so cool, they can kick butt! My dad needs some new guitar strings, can you bring him that too?

Thank you,

Dan

--

Dear Santa,

My mommy told me that I've been sceptacullarly good this year. She's not in Italy this year so me and Eric will spend the day with her opening presents! Eric's my little brother, he's five years old! He said that he doesn't know how to write yet, so he wants me to ask you if you can get him a boomerang. He already asked mommy, but she said those destroy things. Do they? For Christmas, can you please get me a scarf just like the one mommy has? I think its from a lady named Shanel. Thank you!

Love,

Serena

_December 1st, 1999_

Dear Santa Claus,

I'm in fourth grade now, its so cool. I met this girl named Vanessa, she's my best friend! Other than Cedric. There's also this really pretty girl named Serena. She has blonde hair and green eyes. For Christmas this year, can you get her to be my friend? She seems really really nice. Please? I'll be especially nice to Jenny.

Thank you,

Dan

--

Dear Santa,

Natie won't play with me anymore! He says that he and Blair are boyfriend and girlfriend. Can you please give me one for Christmas? I'll be really really good.

Love,

Serena

_December 1st, 2001_

Dear Santa Claus,

I am now in sixth grade, middle school. Vanessa thinks its silly that I still write to you every year, but I believe in you. You're the best. I've been sorta good this year, I yelled at Jenny once and I felt really bad about it. I'm trying to be nicer and make up for it. I'm really sorry. For Christmas this year, can you give Jenny that new jacket she really wants? She really really really wants it. Can you give me a new soccer ball?

Thanks,

Dan

--

Dear Santa,

I think I've been good. I think the only bad thing I've done is kiss Natie when Blair wasn't looking. And I didn't really kiss him! He kissed me! So he was being bad not me! For Christmas, can you please bring me the new Marc Jacobs blouse I really want? I won't ever kiss Natie again. Promise!

Love,

Serena

_December 16th, 2004_

Dear Santa Claus,

I met Serena at a birthday party this year. On 10-08-05. I even wrote a story about it. She's really cool, and I really really like her. Is there any way, you could get her to be my girlfriend? All she looks at is Nate Archibald and he's dating someone else! I've been good all year, so please?

Sincerely,

Daniel Humphrey

_December 2nd, 2008_

Dear Santa,

Its Dan. I know you haven't heard from me since ninth grade, but I really wanted to write to you. Not to ask for any presents, but to thank you. In ninth grade, I asked for Serena as my girlfriend. You gave me that, three years later, so thank you. You're the best.

Your friend,

Daniel Humphrey

--

Dear Mr Claus,

How have you been? We haven't talked since sixth grade. I really missed going to the mall and sitting on your lap, and telling you all the things I want for Christmas. Luckily, I have Dan for that now. You're probably the one who sent him to me. Thank you so much. This year for Christmas, I wanted to ask you for a few more things. If you can, I'd like for me and Dan to be able to talk things out. Secondly, I'd like it a whole lot, if we managed to get some alone time. And lastly, I hope that everything turns out okay with Chuck. He's been through a lot according to Dan. Thank you so much.

Love,

Serena.


End file.
